1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gas generator that is installed on a vehicle and used in a restraining device such as an airbag system. More particularly, the present invention relates to a gas generator for use in an airbag system for side collision that inflates an airbag at the occupant side.
2. Description of Related Arts
Most gas generators for side airbags that protect occupants from side collisions are of thin elongated shape due to restrictions of the mounting location.
US-A No. 2008/0078486 discloses a gas generator in which an initiator 32 is accommodated at one end of an elongated outer housing 12, a diffuser portion having a gas discharge port 20 formed therein is provided at the opposite end, and no filter is used.
In such a gas generator, a booster cup 23 accommodating a booster agent and a partition 28 are disposed in the proximity of the initiator 32, and an opening 28a is provided in the partition 28. A gas generating material 16 is disposed inside a space formed by an inner housing 14.
The booster 24 burned by the initiator 32 generates combustion products that penetrate from the opening 28a into the inner housing 14 and burn the gas generating material 16. The gas generated from the gas generating material 16 passes through an orifice 18 of the inner housing 14, flows through a cylindrical gap between an outer housing 12 and the inner housing 14, and is discharged from a gas discharge port 20 of the diffuser portion.